


Then I watch you lick your lips and sigh

by g_r_a_u



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, brickyl is only alluded to in fantasy, this is really just supposed to be (not so innocent) fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_r_a_u/pseuds/g_r_a_u
Summary: The dynamic between Rick and Daryl has changed since Beth's return, and there is something very intriguing about seeing the couple interact. When Rick finds them in a private moment, he cannot avert his eyes, and is surprised how much he enjoys what he sees.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene/Rick Grimes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Then I watch you lick your lips and sigh

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything from Rick's POV, or Brickyl, and I'm still new to smut so this is probably a hot mess? Buuuut I thought I already spent time writing this so I might as well put it out into the world. Enjoy! Hope it's not as dreadful as it seems to me. 
> 
> This is by no means an original concept, and if it's done before, please let me know, I haven't read a whole lot of these three together as I'm usually firmly in the Bethyl corner. Slowly venturing out!
> 
> PS: Obligatory: English isn't my first language, apologies for any mistakes!

He catches glimpses of them around the zone, individually and together. Starts to see them- truly see them- and it’s confusing and intriguing.

That she is back,  _ alive _ , is still incomprehensible to him. He’s seen so much since the turn, and a lot of things surprised him, but nothing as much as this. Beth is certainly grown up, a far cry from the grieving teenager he met all those years ago. She’s demonstrating a quiet kind of strength, the scars on her face are nothing but faint pink lines that speak of her survival. Her demeanor is framed with hardness and tension, a little guarded, safe for when her partner is at her literal back. 

Daryl seems changed, especially around her, but maybe Rick never truly looked. There are a lot of things Rick would do differently, but life doesn’t leave room for regrets or do-overs.

Now, he watches, witnesses, the little touches and nudges and smiles, and it’s like a secret language he cannot quite understand. The trust and the simplicity of their interactions so new and foreign to him that for little moments, it stings. Not being privy to it, not being part, even though it’s certainly not his place to demand access. 

When Daryl brought her here, it also brought an imbalance. It radiated through the community, a mix of confusion and guilt, until things settled and the duo fit right back in. 

Maggie’s sister, Rick’s second in command. It was simple and it made sense, the unease ebbed away: It was good to see them make this place their home.

Still, Rick has never seen Daryl like  _ this _ . It is difficult to define what that means, but at times Rick ponders their friendship and feels disconnected in a way that aches unexpectedly. In a way that shouldn’t smart so much. It shouldn’t have any effect on him at all. 

Daryl has been his constant- his longest living friend, confidant, brother. Available at a moment’s notice, day or night, to brainstorm and talk through ideas or problems, his sounding board. A candid critic, blunt at times but always fair. It’s an easy relationship, the most reliable and unsurprising. 

Until now. 

Now he sees things that are seemingly new. He sees Daryl’s hands, always a little dirty but strong, resting gently on Beth’s hips with utmost tenderness, and for a moment he wonders what she might feel like under his touch. 

That, too, is unfamiliar, and unanticipated: Seeing her as a woman and not as a young person he needs to guard. Of all the people he feels responsible for, he feels no duty toward her, which is a relief. There is no expectation of protection. As much as he wants to feel equal, a great majority of people look at him to provide, and she certainly does not. 

More often than he dares admit will his eyes wander to her pink lips, and it feels even more forbidden to look at her than it is looking at Daryl. She isn’t his to look at. Why does he want to run his fingers through her hair? Feel for the scar on the back of her skull? 

So from afar, he watches. Takes in the smiles, the playful banter. 

Lust. 

Seeing this in Daryl sparks curiosity: the raw hunger, ravenous glint in his eyes mostly hidden from view. Sweat on his brow like so many times before in the heat of summer, but  _ different _ , and the first time Rick caught himself wanting to be the recipient of that desire, he was so shocked at his own thoughts, he could not speak to Daryl for days. 

He’s longing for something that can never be his. It’s all wrong because Beth is Daryl’s, Daryl is hers, and  _ where does this even come from? _

So when he finally sees them kiss, he can’t look away. They never display this type of affection openly and Rick is aware of how private this moment is, yet he can’t stop staring _. _ The way in which she folds herself into his larger frame, pulling Daryl into a kiss that’s all hunger and teeth, it  _ enraptures _ him. A shiver runs down Rick’s spine at the sound this draws out of the other man, a guttural moan as his hand finds purchase in her hair, pulling just enough to expose her neck. Her mouth falls open, lips shiny and her eyelashes flutter when he finds her pulse point and whispers to her, the low hum combined with her breathless sigh teasing Rick into a mix of desire and jealousy- neither he can dwell on before he realizes that his body is reacting to the intimacy he’s witnessing. 

He doesn’t dare to move, though the need to adjust himself grows with every second- he doesn’t want to be caught, doesn’t want the moment to end just yet.

The situation starts to heat up quickly, with hands roaming and teasing and Rick doesn’t know where to look anymore. Watching her lean into Daryl’s touch is just as enticing as the rough jerk of his hips when she palms him through his worn jeans. 

When Daryl suddenly grabs her by the throat and pushes her into the back wall of the house in the same fluid motion, Rick’s own surprised gasp is drowned out only by Beth’s playful giggle.

His shock is quickly replaced by arousal, blood pounding hard in his ears and even harder is his growing erection. He doesn’t seem to know right from wrong anymore- his instincts should tell him to intervene and pull Daryl away from her, but he is too astonished, witnessing Beth’s exhilaration. Her pupils are blown and only one hand reaches for the powerful arm pinning her in place, the other travels back south to give the quite obvious bulge a deliberate squeeze. 

Rick bites his own tongue, suppressing a frustrated moan. His own cock aches as if her touch reached him instead, and he finally allows his own hand to fulfill the need to grab himself tightly, almost ashamed at how hard he is, unfamiliar with such a passive reaction. The power play in front of him is fascinating, but the pieces are falling slowly into place. 

“What d’you think you’re doin’, huh? Getting me all riled up right before shift? That it?” 

She smiles up at him dreamily, licking her lips. “So what are you gonna do about that?” 

Daryl growls and slaps her hand away roughly, stepping closer to trap her against the building as he places one knee between her legs, eliciting a choked sob. “Think you’re tough, huh? Think you’re the one in control?” 

He steps away from her instantly, leaving her to almost lose her balance at the suddenness of his withdrawal. 

“Want you to think about me eating out that sweet pussy o’yours, but y’ain’t allowed to touch yourself ‘til I’m back from shift.” 

She shortly attempts to scramble for him before apparently knowing better, dropping her hands to her side, mumbling a reply. 

“What was that?”

“Yes, sir.”

Daryl smirks, and Rick twitches as soon as he sees him biting his lip in approval. 

“Best get yer ass inside, girl, right now.” 

Still in a firm tone, and serious enough for her to quickly nod. She smiles coyly, and moves for the back door without further comment, which is about the same time Rick needs to step out of the frame, unbeknownst to the duo. 

Halting at the side of the house, out of breath, releasing his grip with hesitation, but haste nonetheless. 

* * *

And when he goes to bed that night, his thoughts are racing. About her pebbled nipples when Daryl squeezed down on her carotid artery, the entranced expression on her face versus the measured half grin on his. The way his pants bulged and hers likely started to dampen. His own need to touch himself while wanting to touch both of them, taste them, and make them come, and the shame that comes with it. 

How wrong it all is, but how he wants it to be right. How his dick pulses through it all, and how he will fall asleep feeling hollow and longing.

He will need time to digest this all, time to catch his balance again- and now that he’s alone in bed, he grabs his cock, so hard it aches under his grip and works it just slow enough to imagine Beth and Daryl naked and tangled, fucking each other hard and sweet until Daryl turns to face Rick, extending a hand in invitation to join them. This isn’t what Rick ever thought he wanted, but in his fantasy his legs carry him forward to the bed, he can see the sweat gleaming deliciously on their bodies and he wants nothing more than to join them. He’s burning up in anticipation, but before his imagination can allow him to further join in, he comes hard and all too sudden over his hand and thighs in hot long spurts. Dizzy with confusion, he finally falls asleep, exhausted and full of yearning. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh you made it, yay! 💕


End file.
